My Terran Family
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Sequel to My Alien Family. Emma takes her new found parents Peter and Gamora to meet her other family S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my sequel to My Alien Family. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first. Please let me know if you do, as I really appreciate all the support. No Copyright intended I unfortunately own nothing in Marvel.**

**Chapter 1**

**Gamora's Point of View**

As I sit awake, I can't help but feel nervous. We are on our way to Earth to meet a bunch of Terran's or humans as Emma calls them. They are people who she has known for five years and considers family. Some of them are also parts of this team called the Avengers who saved the earth from an alien attack. This is why I am so nervous. What if they don't like me? And what if they tell Emma not to stay with me, but with them instead? Who will she listen to? These questions all raced through my mind in a flash. Emma had only meet me 2 weeks ago that was pathetic compared to her relationship with these humans.

I couldn't bare it anymore I had to get up. As I headed upstairs to the controls I saw Peter was also awake. I went to sit beside him. He jumped when he saw me and said "hey, how come your up this late?" I smiled I loved having him worry over me "couldn't sleep I replied" I didn't mention worrying about Emma and her wanting to stay on earth.

Peter however seemed to sense it and said "I'm worried to you know, she really cares about these people, from what little she has told us they have been through a lot together. My biggest fear is, when it comes to returning here, the galaxy our home, that she decides earth is where she belongs and now that she has found us that's it. She can forget about us". He finished there and sighed.

I was grateful I wasn't the only one feeling like this. I reached over and took his hand and replied, "all we can do Peter is hope, hope that she cares enough about us to want her terran family and her alien family to both be in her life. If she decides differently I will admit I will be hurt, but I couldn't stop loving her for it after all it's my fault she didn't grow up with either of us. He turned to face me then, I don't know how it happened but it did. He leaned in and before I knew it we were kissing, I had forgot how good at it he was. After that it was like chemistry and we had went to his room.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, before I realized where I was. I jumped up Peter jumped awake and yelled "WHAT, WHAT IS IT?' I hissed back at him "what's wrong, what's wrong, Peter we slept together! Do you have any idea what this means?" he gave me a stupid look and said "um no, not really, its not like we haven't done it before" I glared at him and slapped him "Peter normal people don't sleep together when they are worried, they talk and think things through all we did was create a complication!"

He laughed and said "Gamora relax, it doesn't have to be a complication, it can be whatever we want it to be!" I looked at him and replied, "your right, we need to talk about how we feel about each other, but not now the others will be getting curious and with that lot it leads to gossip." I left the room at that.

This was a mistake, as I walked out I bumped into Emma, she was listening at the door. "Morning" she said "how long have you been there?" I asked hoping not too long. "Oh only about 5 minutes" was her answer. She was holding in laughter I could tell, she was bad at it. "What did you hear Emma?" I asked my daughter. She busted out laughing, I knew then she heard me saying we had slept together. "Oh god, you heard that?" I asked "yip every word, but don't worry I know it was an accident" she said biting her lip to hold in the laughter.

I was not in the mood for this, despite her amusement. I walked passed her at that and started making breakfast. Emma waited outside the room to do the same thing to her dad; at least it wasn't just me she was making fun of. Once the breakfast was made I called the others. I swear nothing gets a man's attention more that food and within minutes everything Had been inhaled. I couldn't help laugh at this, after all they were my family. It felt good to admit that to myself. After the dishes were done something Drax seemed to love, which I never questioned, Peter informed us we were nearly there.

He called Emma and asked her to radio the people she knew, to tell them she was nearly there. Emma looked at the ground, something I had come to learn meant she had lied and the truth was about to come out. "They don't know I coming, I lied before, when I said they did know," she said. "That's ok, not the lying part I mean your totally grounded for that, but you can just tell them now, like a surprise visit, right?" I replied. She looked at the ground again "well not exactly, they told me not to come that they were in danger and so would I be if I came back, but I couldn't just leave them here in danger, I mean I can help them!" she explained. Peter spoke then "you mean to tell me, we are minutes away from Earth, with nowhere to hide and nowhere to go?" she nodded.

Peter spoke again, he was using his fatherly tone (something he didn't take long to develop) "well then Emma, you better go and radio these people, or someone on Earth who you know and tell them a place to meet us. After you do that you can explain to them why you disobeyed them, and if they really are like family they will punish you, which you will deserve!" he finshed there.

I was really impressed I liked this Peter. Emma took a huff and stormed off to radio. I guess we could expect a lot of those to come. Once she was out of earshot Peter whispered, "How was that, was I good, did I sound like a dad?" I nodded laughing, "I was very impressed" I answered honestly. Emma returned then and said "I couldn't get Agent Coulson, but I got Agent Hill here's the coordinates she will meet us at" she handed Peter them before returning to her bed to huff.

As we drew closer to the ground, our radio got a lot of interference. Music started to blare over our speakers. YOUR ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL, the song blasted. Emma came running out of her bed and looked out the window. I followed were she was looking; I could see what appeared to be a metal man flying beside us. It turned to us and waved from what I could tell. Emma clearly recognized him though as she shouted "UNCLE TONY!"

**Ok so that chapter one of the sequel let me know what you think. Hope it was ok! Please comment and review. Until next time ;-)**


	2. No Dinner

**Hey everyone, here is chapter two. Thanks to everyone who made it a favorite, followed and reviewed love, the support :-D Here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

**Emma's Point of View**

As we neared the ground I was fit to burst with excitement! It had seemed like forever since I had seen everyone, but it was only really a little over a month. As we touched down I sprinted for the door, once it had opened I bolted past Rocket and Drax. I saw Tony land just a few metres away; it took me a minute to realize we where at his New York address. I ran towards him and leapt into his arms, he removed his mask and gave me a kiss on the head. "Hey mini Romanoff" he said. I missed that nickname since I had first meant Natasha I had wanted to be exactly like her, in every way possible.

As I hugged Tony the others got off the ship. They were hanging nervously around the door. I called them over to introduce them. As they walked towards me Tony whispered, "So I guess you found them?" I smiled and nodded "yip just after I left here, it took me a week to reach the Nova Corp, but once I did I got arrested and met my parents in prison" I explained. He looked at me and said "I want the full story, over dinner but first whom do we have here" he was looking at my mum.

Tony this is my mother Gamora. "Pleasure to meet you, your daughter is one of a kind and pretty amazing," he said as he shook her hand. He then turned to my dad "Tony this is my dad, Peter" I said. Tony shook his hand and said "Peter, nice to meet you, I can see who Emma takes after". I then introduced him to Drax, Rocket and baby Groot. I introduced them as my new uncles, he didn't look pleased but nevertheless was friendly. After the introductions Tony announced Pepper was making dinner, and that it would be ready soon. He led the way into his mansion.

The others gasped in amazement, I had been here before so laughed at their reactions. It truly was a spectacular house. As he led the way to the kitchen my mum caught up to me. "Is this Iron Man?" she asked "yip it is, the one and only, I know he comes across as a jackass at first but he has an amazing heart, well figuratively" she looked confused when I said this "bits of metal ruined his heart, he used to have this thing called an arc reactor in his chest, but he got it removed, now his heart is almost like new, but not quiet." She still looked confused but pretended to understand.

I took this time as we walked to the kitchen to apologize to her, for not telling them the full truth about why I had wanted to come here. She told me she was disappointed I had felt the need to lie, and that she understood why I wanted to help protect the people I loved. I thanked her for being so understanding and gave her a hug. I liked how close we seemed to becoming. Just at that Pepper came running towards me, "Emma" she squealed running towards me. "you have no idea how much I have missed you, my little assistant fancy doing some work on your visit here?" I laughed and told her I had retired from that. You see during my final few months on Earth I had worked for Pepper, that was until the Mandarin blew up the house and kidnapped Pepper. She signed and said "guess I will have to advertise the job" before laughing.

She seemed to only notice the others then. She looked around and apologized for being so rude. I went around them all again introducing them. She shook all their hands in turn giving them her usual bubbly Pepper personality. She seemed to be most interested in my mum before whisking her off to the kitchen for a chat. I was left with the men. Tony offered to show the others to their rooms before dinner, so they could settle in. my dad looked impressed and said, "how many rooms do you have?" Tony thought for a moment before saying "about 10?"Dad was impressed but pretended not to be, he didn't want to ruin his "cool" image.

As we headed upstairs Tony showed the others to their rooms, all of which were unsuits. He then told me I still had my own room. I smiled grateful he still allowed me to keep it. I ran off to it and leapt onto my queen size bed. Mum came up just before dinner, she knocked before coming in. "Hey" she said. She looked different, almost sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing" she said. I looked at her and said "I know your lying mum, what's up?" I didn't even realize I had said it, until her head shot up. I had called her mum, to her face for the first time, I mean she had been mum in my head since I met her but I hadn't dared call her it. I was about to take it back but didn't get the chance. She pulled me into a hug and replied "its nothing Ems, I was just being stupid" she smiled and let me go.

After that she looked around my room and I showed her pictures of the Avengers and myself. She said she was looking forward to meeting them and spending time on earth. About an hour later the sound of the smoke alarm and a small explosion alerted us dinner was ready. As we went downstairs expecting it to be something just simply burned, Tony announced we were getting take-away as he ran from the kitchen. As I went to ask what the hell had happened Pepper came out after him looking furious, "NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO SHOW OFF YOUR TOYS TO YOUR NEW FRIENDS, AT LEAST MAKE SURE THEY WORK, AND AFTER YOU DO THAT TAKE THEM OUTSIDE, AND SHOW THEM!" she stormed past us and upstairs.

Tony looked at us and said, small accident when demonstrating my new suit, we no longer have a kitchen, but don't worry I called for a take-away should be here any minute. Just at that the door rang. I went over and opened it expecting to see a deliveryman; it was no deliveryman but no other, than Steve Rodgers…

**Ok so that's chapter two hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review I love feedback. Until next time ;-)**


	3. Coulson's Alive!

**Hey everyone thanks again for all the support really appreciate it. Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's Point Of View**

As Steve walks in he says to me "do you not call in advance, I missed you Emma so did Nat we could have used you in Washington" he then pulled me in for a hug. If there is one thing I love it's a Captain America hug. I apologized for not calling before introducing him to my parents. My dad seemed to really take a shine to Cap, saying when he was a kid he loved pretending to be Captain America. Steve was embarrassed but thanked my dad.

At that Tony came round the corner (I think he had went to apologize to Pepper as I introduced Steve) his first words to Steve were "where the hell is the pizza Rodgers, didn't u get my message, or have you still not mastered texting!" Steve didn't know what too say instead he just gave Tony a blank stare and went to talk to my dad. I was starving by now, as was everyone else. I asked Tony for the keys to one of his cars so I could go and get the food myself. He looked at me and said, "You never passed your test, so no keys for you, but your willing to tag along as I go and get the food". I rolled my eyes but agreed all I wanted was a nice burger.

I told my mum and dad I was going with Tony to get the food and would be back soon. Mum asked could she come along she said she wanted to see all the places I had been on the way for the food. Tony agreed and we set off. I was made to sit in the back, Tony wanted to give mum a front seat experience full of his commentary about New York. "That's the Empire State Building its pretty cool from the top, that's my building there see the one in the distance" he pointed over to his tower "it used to be Stark Tower but I'm considering changing it to the Avengers Tower" he explained. My mum was fascinated by everything he was saying. Upon hearing the word Avengers however she seemed to tense up and asked about the Avengers in more detail.

She was particularly interested in Natasha, and asked why Tony called me mini Romanoff. I was beginning to think my mum saw Natasha as a threat and that I loved Natasha more. Tony didn't help in this matter. He had started explaining about Nat "ohh Romanoff is the one who trained Emma, from the age of ten she was her S.O and mentor, that is until Emma here earned her badge and became an Agent, after that they were more like partners and pretty inseparable. They have done some dangerous missions together and saved each other's lives more than once, or so I have heard. Isn't that right Emma?"

I looked up having heard my name, I was to deep in thought and had stopped listening "what was that uncle Tony?" he laughed and said "I was just telling your mum here about you and Romanoff, and how close you are" I looked up, mum was staring at me she looked sad "yeah we were pretty close I suppose" I didn't want to say anymore, I had realized I needed to tell mum and dad everything about these people so they didn't feel excluded from my life.

After that Tony pulled into a restaurant and went into order some food. My mum took the opportunity and turned around to face me "Emma you need to tell me about your life before meeting us, I want to know everything about you and I want to hear it from you not Tony or anyone else you know here, ok?" I smiled at her and replied "I promise you I will fill you in on everything tonight, both you and dad, but mum you know you have nothing to worry about right? I'm not going to choose the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D over you guys. I love you all equally and the only reason I wanted to come back to Earth so soon was to make sure everyone here I loved was safe."

She looked at me, she had tears in her eyes "I was worried about that Emma, I know I shouldn't have been after all it was my fault you had to grow up away from us, but I couldn't help it. I'm your mum and I want to be a huge part of your life and so does your dad, just hearing you say you love us all equal, is like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders". I was about to reply but Tony arrived back with the food. "Ok he said, I forgot to ask you all what you wanted so I got a bit of everything, hope that's ok?" I laughed and said "as long as your paying I'm ok with that!"

As we arrived back at the house I could see another car had arrived. I didn't recognize it, but something told me it was a car Natasha would drive. I was right; as we walked into the house I could see her standing beside Steve, who had taken over the introductions. Once they heard the door close Natasha turned around to see who it was. She grinned when she say me and before I knew it I was in a bear hug. "I can't believe you found your parents, I'm so happy for you, but I'm even happier you felt the need to come home!" she exclaimed.

As I hugged her back, I wished she hadn't said the "home" part of her sentence I could just picture what that would do to my parents. As I pulled out of the hug desperate to make my mum feel included, Tony announced the dinner was out and everyone started to filter away to get some. I called my mum back, she turned and walked over to us "Nat this is my mum, mum this is Nat" I said. They both looked at each other, one earth's deadliest assassin and the other the galaxies deadliest assassin. As they shook hands I got the feeling that they would be fighting for my attention. I just hoped they would get along, but I knew Natasha didn't want me to find my parents, she didn't think my mum wanted me back after I showed her the letter she had written for me.

As we headed off to dinner I prayed things would work out ok between everyone, but I had my doubts especially when I seen dad, Drax and Rocket giving Tony the evil eyes at dinner. At least they seemed to like Steve.

**Peter's Point of View**

_**Takes Place after Dinner**_

As I get up to take my plate to the sink I cant help but feel annoyed. I knew Emma cared about these people and loved them like family. I could see why she liked Steve but Natasha and Tony I couldn't see whay she liked them. Tony was arrogant and bragged a lot whereas Natasha came across as unfriendly and a know it all. They only reason I hadn't erupted in anger, or got on the Milano and left was because of Emma, I loved her too much to make her choose between us.

As I looked at Gamora I got the impression she was feeling the same way. I already knew how Drax and Rocket felt, Christ I had already bribed them into staying! I decided to talk to Gamora before bed and discuss how we could bring up leaving and going home with Emma. It would be difficult. After everyone else finished dinner and headed for the living room I called Gamora and asked to have a word with her.

**Emma's point of View**

As we leave the table and head into the living room, I see my dad call mum to talk to her. I was curious about what they were discussing but decided it was best to leave them alone, I could ask them at bed time.

Instead I followed Nat and Steve into the living room where they finished telling me all about Washington and the Winter Solider who turned out to be Steve's old friend Bucky. It sounded like an amazing mission something I had dreamed about when I was first made it as an agent. However the consequences of their mission had led to the down fall of S.H.I.E.L.D which led us onto how I found out about its collapse.

As I told the others about Coulson's message, I had forgot one crucial thing, the Avengers thought he was dead! "WAIT WAIT, YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE COULSON IS ALIVE?" they all yelled in sync. I panicked and was about to explain when someone walked into the room.

I looked up and gulped, I knew I was in trouble. It was Agent Hill and Agent Coulson, who looked furious. As they walked over to us Coulson turned to me and said " I will deal with you later" after this he turned to everyone else and said "I know you all thought I was dead, I will explain that later but first we have a new problem, and as there is no S.H.I.E.L.D you are all I have. Someone has landed on earth they have great power and seem to be on a mission to find something. I believe his name is Thanos and" I cut him off there and said "wait wait who?" "Thanos" he repeated "um Agent Coulson I believe he may have followed us here" …

**Well that chapter 3 hope you all enjoyed I know its taking a bit long to get into the story but hope you al stick with it and enjoy. Please comment and review. Until next time ;-)**


	4. The Almost Catfight

**Ok so heres chapter 4, thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed and made my story a favourite. Love all the support :D no copyright intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Peter's Point of View**

_**Takes place as the others go into the living room**_

As I called Gamora over to talk the other headed into the living room. Drax and Rocket were going to follow me but I told them I needed to speak to Gamora alone, and would tell them after. They understood and followed Emma. Once Gamora had come over to me I ushered her into the hall, I checked to make sure nobody was listening before I spoke.

"I don't like it here, I don't feel welcome, Tony is a Jackass, Natasha looks like she wants to kill us, the only one out of them who is nice is Steve and I think that's because he's almost 100!" I said. Gamora looked at me, thought for a moment and then replied "I feel the same way Pete but remember we are here for Emma, these people looked after her when we weren't around, she considers them family we have to make an effort for her sake!"

I regretted my reply to this the minute I had said it but it was too late. "Well we all know whose fault it is I didn't raise Emma, don't we?" I snapped at her. Gamora's eyes filled with tears and she looked totally hurt. "I did what I thought was best for our daughter Peter, we were just stupid kids and you know in your heart you couldn't have looked after a baby at that stage of your life, I know it wasn't my right to choose for you, but you know I made the right call!" She stormed off at that. I tried to go after her and apologize but she had reached the living by then. As I followed her in I noticed everyone was standing around something. As I grew closer I heard them mention Thanos. "What did I miss?" I asked.

Emma looked up "Coulson thinks Thanos may have followed us to Earth" she said. "Ok who the hell is Coulson?" I responded. I saw him then, a small man wearing a suit "that would be me, and you are?" he stated very professionally. Emma interrupted then "oh sorry Coulson this is Peter my father and that lady over there is my mother Gamora, and the three hiding in the corner there are Rocket Racoon, Drax and the little tree is Groot. I found them just after leaving here". Coulson looked at each of us in turn before saying "nice to meet you all, I'm sure we will become better acquainted later, but right now what can you tell us about Thanos?"

Gamora spoke, she still sounded upset but kept it together as she explained "Thanos is my adoptive father, if what you say is true and he did follow us here, I'm pretty sure its me he is looking for. We kind of pissed him off by betraying him, stealing from him and ultimately losing him the infinity stone before we left and came here"

Her blunt explanation of how Thanos was after us seemed to shock everyone. Natasha was the first to reply, "ok then, now that he is here do you think he will come straight for you? Try to draw you out by attacking people? What is his game plan?" she stated.

Gamora looked her straight in the eye and said, "Thanos doesn't use a game plan, every attack and every plan he has ever carried out has been random. Not random in purpose, but random in a way that you wont know what hit you until you are face down in the dirt, looking at him leaving with whatever he wanted. He has only ever made two mistakes in his whole life the first one being me, he should never have trusted me and the second being that idiot Ronan. Humans like you don't stand a chance against Thanos only we do"

I knew by Natasha's face Gamora had gone to far by her last sentence. "Don't tell me what I can handle, everyone in this room survived the attack on New York and we are all human, well except Emma. Not only did we survive but we won, kicked their butts and saved everyone on earth!" Natasha had a lot of fight in her, and Gamora brought out the worst in her.

I could see Gamora about to fight back, I was about to interrupt but thankfully Emma beat me to it. I was in no mood for breaking up a catfight, plus truth is I wanted to see who would win! "Guys this isn't helping, the best way to beat Thanos is to work together. Mum you know him best so maybe you can try and predict what his next move will be, we already know he is here so why hasn't he attacked already?" Emma tried to reason.

Gamora who was still glaring at Natasha finally looked away and towards Emma. "I don't know why he hasn't attacked yet, my best guess he is looking for humans who will do his dirty work for him. Only then will he make a move."

Emma smiled and said "see that's progress we just have to find out what stupid humans would help a murderous alien, and after that what his plan will be to get back at mum" she looked around at us all as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

It seemed to register unanimously in the room, I however was the first to voice my fear "wait, wouldn't the best way to get back at Gamora be to take away something or someone that she can't live without?" I knew I was right when the entire room turned and looked at Emma. We had figured out what Thanos wanted all we had to do now was protect her no matter what until we stopped him.

After what seemed like hours we had come up with a Rota so Emma would never be left alone. Natasha had also insisted that she put on a tracker for "just incase" purposes. Once we had developed the rota we decided sleeping would be the next best thing so we headed off to bed. Gamora hung back so she didn't have to leave the room with me, I decided I would hide in her room so once she came to bed she would have to talk to me. I was in for a long night, she refused to leave Emma alone, and instead spent the night in her room.

I was awoken the next morning by, Gamora yelling at me and hitting me with a pillow. "What the hell are you doing in here? Have you been here all night?" she bellowed. It was a lot of questions to get in the few seconds I had been awake. "I came in here to apologize last night, but you never came back, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry" I said. She was about to respond when there was a loud explosion that ripped through the house. The smoke alarms all screamed into life, as did the sprinklers.

At first I thought Tony had been playing with his suit again but I was wrong. As we went into the hall to investigate we were attacked by, two men in black uniforms with huge guns. We easily fought them off but there was more downstairs. As I looked over the staircase I could see Natasha, Steve and Emma fighting them off. Emma was very impressive and I could see that Natasha had trained her their moves were identical.

As Gamora and myself ran downstairs to help the others Drax and Rocket joined us. However before we reached them there was another blast, this time a gas like substance crawled through the air and we were knocked unconscious. I awoke to the sound of someone crying, I jumped awake when I realized it was Emma. I was met with the reality that once again Emma had been taken except this time they had also taken me…..

**Ok so that's chapter 4, a little earlier than I had planned by special request _(you know who you are ;-))_ so sorry for any mistakes in grammar/spellings hope you all enjoyed. I am aiming for the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy working together to get Emma and P****eter back please comment and review love hearing all your feedback. Until next time ;-)**


	5. The Catfight!

**Thanks again for all your support, its been great! Here is chapter 5 hope you are still enjoying :-) No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Gamora's Point of View**

_**Takes place after Peter and Emma are taken**_

I couldn't come to terms with what had just happened. We were ambushed and before I knew it I was waking up on the ground after being gassed. Once I woke I realized my daughter had once again been taken and this time they had taken Peter! I felt tears in my eyes but held them in, I couldn't let these people see my weak side, especially not Natasha who was already planning how to get Emma back.

As I forced myself to focus on the task at hand I walked over and joined Natasha. "We need to find out where they are hiding Jarvis start tracking Emma's bracelet, my guess is the fridge but this way we will know for sure hopefully they haven't tried removing it from her, the fridge is big and able to hide the ship Thanos came in, it is also full of Hyrda agents who I'm pretty sure would be willing to help an alien for something in return. As for what they want in return I think its Peter" Natasha finished there waiting for our responses.

I spoke first "ok first off what is this fridge place your are talking about? Secondly Who is Jarvis? thirdly what is a Hydra agent? And finally why do you think they would want Peter in return for kidnapping Emma?" I asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated at my questions. What she did next really annoyed me; instead of answering me she turned to Coulson and Hill and said, "can we not have these guys helping us (she pointed at myself, Rocket and Drax) they will just hold us back and they are not S.H.I.E.L.D agents"

Anger burned inside of me, how dare she say that, Emma was my daughter not hers and I had every right to help save her! As for Peter I didn't quite understand my feelings for him yet, but I knew I couldn't leave him to die. I was about to start and argument with Natasha but Drax held me back. I was grateful he did Emma would not be happy to find out me and Natasha had fought and the answer Coulson gave had not been what I was expecting.

He turned to Natasha and said "Gamora is Emma's family Nat there is noway we could stop her helping us so better to have her helping us as opposed to against us. As for S.H.I.E.L.D agents, you were there personally the day it all collapsed the badges we once treasured are worthless! So no we can not do this without them, plus how much do you know about Thanos?" he finished there.

I was impressed with Coulson he had shut Natasha up she was speechless! He then went on to agree with what she had said about the Fridge being the most likely hiding place. Thankfully he explained what the fridge was, and who Jarvis was (a super computer who controlled the house, I couldn't wait to see it) and I no longer thought of the fridge as the kitchen appliance I had seen earlier. According to them it wasn't to far away but they would not share its exact location.

Instead they had Tony hack into the camera's that were inside the building. Once Tony had hacked in he said "some have been removed, but there are still a few working ones, the Hydra agents were not very good at there job, they missed a couple of crucial ones. Look (he pointed at the screen) that's the main entrance, as you can see just inside the door that looks like a ship wouldn't you all agree?" I edged closer to the screen but Natasha pushed her way in front "yes that is definitely a ship" she stated. I lost my temper at that point and shoved her out of the way, she knocked over a cup and it smashed to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed at me. "MY PROBLEM, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN ACTING LIKE A KNOW IT ALL! EMMA IS MY KID SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD BACK OFF!" I yelled in reply. I could see the others getting more and more awkward looking. They were deciding if it was a good idea to intervene or not. They seemed to choose not and we continued to yell.

"WELL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 15 YEARS? EMMA HAD NOBODY WHEN SHE CAME HERE, WE TOOK HER IN, WE TRAINED HER, LOOKED AFTER HER, FED HER AND LOVED HER WHILE YOU WHERE GOD KNOWS WHERE!" Natasha shot back at me, this hurt; she didn't know a single thing about my life. I regretted it after I did it but at the time it felt bloody good.

I punched her hard across the face; her head flew back with the impact. When she looked up her lip was bleeding. After that the rest is a blur I remember her running at me and falling to the ground, I threw more and more punched some making contact others not. She did the same with me. It went on for only a few minutes but it felt like longer. It didn't stop, until I felt a pair of strong arms, pull me off the ground and hold me back, it was Drax. I struggled to get free and did Natasha who was held my Tony.

Hill spoke this time "ladies can either of you explain to me how what you just did helped in anyway towards saving Emma and Peter?" she looked at us with her big judgmental eyes, after neither of us answered she continued, "That's what I thought, now can we please agree there will be no more cat fights, I am not asking you to be best friends but simply partners after all you both love Emma and Gamora you clearly have something going on with Peter. So cut the crap, stop fighting and help come up with a plan!" she then signaled for the men to release us. They were hesitant at first but eventually let go.

I knew they were right, but I couldn't help it I just didn't like Natasha and the feeling was obviously mutual. Nevertheless we went back to studying the screen looking for any signs of Peter or Emma. After what felt like hours a car pulled up to the doors and two people were taken out of the back seat with bags over their heads, it was Emma and Peter.

As we watched the doors open, we could see them being brought inside then out of nowhere can Thanos. He was a giant and took up most of the room. Thanos watched as Emma and Peter where brought to him. As we sat glued to the screen waiting to see what he would do we could suddenly hear what was happening. Tony started frantically hitting buttons, "someone is hacking me, that should be impossible!" he stated. I never took my eyes off the screen, as I watched Thanos turned and walked towards the camera.

He looked straight into it and said "I hope you are enjoying the show, once my guests are, well let's say comfortable for your peace of mind Gamora I will contact you with my demands. If you do no respond your little daughter here and lover boy will both suffer, a fate worse than death. Speak to you soon darling daughter"….

**Well everyone that's chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed. Please comment and review love all your feedback. I might not get to update over the next couple of days as its my birthday but I will try my best. This was a rush job so hope it's ok! Today's my bday but I had to update lol Until next time ;-)**


	6. The Mysterious Drug

**Here is chapter 6, hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all your support so far, really appreciated! and thanks for all the bday wishes i had a great day :-) No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Peter's point of View**

_**Takes place after him and Emma were taken**_

As I sat up I could see Emma more clearly. She was still crying and didn't seem to realize I had woken up. I moved towards her and whispered to her "hey its ok, we will get out of this, don't worry and don't show them weakness they will only use it against you. I will protect you Ems no matter what!"

She looked at me and replied "thanks dad, but I cant help it this is all my fault, if I hadn't insisted on coming to earth then Thanos would never have followed us. If I had just listened to Coulson for once in my life then we wouldn't be here! Mum wouldn't be alone with the Avengers and we could have been having fun!"

I felt so sorry for her, all she ever wanted was a family and now that she had two she just wanted us to get alone and be a part of her life. I have never felt as bad, I judged the people she cared about without knowing them properly. I vowed to myself then and there that once we got out of here I would make an effort. I looked at Emma as she slowly stopped crying "Emma look at me" I said. She looked up, I didn't know what I was going to say so I started to sing instead "I'm Sexy and I know it, wiggle wiggle wiggle" that was as far as I got, but I had earned the desired effect. Emma burst into laughter and despite our situation she managed to give me one of her usual replies "where the hell did you hear that song? Could you never sing it again!" she giggled. "Excuse me dearest daughter, but it was on your iPod so you clearly like it!" I laughed back. She was about to answer when the car that we were in pulled to a stop.

The laughter ended there, she was terrified again. "Hey don't worry, I'm here this time your safe, just do what they say until I think of a plan, I love you Ems" I reassured her. After that the door was opened and we were pulled out of the car; bags were pulled over our heads as we were marched into an unknown room.

As we were brought in front of Thanos he pretended to welcome us before threatening to kill us. He then seemed to walk away and talk to someone else. It wasn't until I heard him say Gamora's name that I knew he had made contact, and we were the bait. I needed to find a way out of here for Emma and myself. After he ended the conversation with Gamora saying he would contact her soon with his terms, we were hauled off too somewhere else.

Once we got there the bags were removed from our heads. We were in a kind of lab, for experiments. We were told to sit down on the table so the doctor could take blood samples. This confused me and I asked, "What the hell do you want a blood sample for?" the doctor looked at Thanos for reassurance before answering "we need to determine what you are Mr. Quill, you see I'm a Hydra agent and we like people who are different, Emma is Thanos's bait, you belong to Hyrda now, as his gift for helping Thanos" he coldly replied.

I started to panic now, if what he said were true it was more that likely that after the blood sample was taken I would be separated from Emma. I tried to think of a way out, but we where outnumbered, by a lot. I decided it would be best to wait and see what would happen next. I couldn't risk us getting killed before Thanos delivered Gamora the terms.

As I thought into myself I felt a sharp prick in my arm, the doctor took a lot of blood and whisked it off, for what I assumed to be tests. "What do you expect to find, I'm from earth there's nothing special with my blood" the doctor turned at the door and said "from what Thanos has said about you, you are not simply a human!" he left at that. After he left we were taken to another room, more like a prison. Thankfully Emma was put into the same room as me. As soon as we were inside the door slammed shut and locked.

Emma hadn't spoke since we had left the car, "Emma are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked. She remained silent so I asked again. She looked up and said, "I'm fine just trying to figure out where we are. It looks familiar almost as if I have been here before". As she paced around the room I asked, "What exactly is Hydra? What do they want?" She looked at me and replied, "From what I know Hydra was a top secret organization that was founded by a Nazi. They did weird experiments on people and always wanted another super solider like Steve, you know about Steve right?" I did know about Steve I had read about him as a kid on earth.

I nodded at her and she continued, "Anyway S.H.I.E.L.D thought they had got rid of Hydra during the war, but they have just recently found out that they have been inside the walls the entire time, hence the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D." she finished there. I didn't know what to say, I was finding it hard enough that my daughter was a spy on earth, let alone that her life was now in danger.

As we sat in silence Emma's tracker started to make a noise. She jumped at first, it sounded like a bell. She quickly muted it not wanting to alert Thanos that we had something that could lead to our rescue. As she looked down at the tiny watch like screen, words started to form and came across it. "Emma this is Jarvis, I was told to inform you that the Avengers and the Guardian's of the Galaxy, will soon be on their way to rescue yourself and your father. Mr Quill Gamora personally requested that I tell you not to do anything stupid! Hang in there, they are coming" it ended there.

Emma laughed and said "god I love JARVIS" I looked at her and said "who the hell is Jarvis, is that Coulson's first name or something?" she looked at me and started to laugh. "No dad JARVIS is Tony's computer he is basically his babysitter, and PA he does everything for Tony". Of course he does I thought to myself, more money than sense that man!

After the message on the tracker I felt a new hope inside of me, all we had to do was wait for the others. They already knew our location and where going to be on their way soon. I had to admire Natasha, if she had not put that tracker on Emma it could have taken forever to find us, and they might have been to late, plus in retrospect there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell I could have got past all the guards and Thanos!

As we sat waiting hoping the others were close by, the door unlocked and the doctor walked in. He approached me and said "Mr Quill you need to come with me, get up" I was about to protest then I changed my mind if I didn't listen they would hurt Emma and I could not forgive myself for that. As I got up and followed the doctor Emma looked at me, her eyes filled with worry all I could do was smile at her and hope she got the message that she would be fine.

The doctor lead me, handcuffed back to the room where he had taken the blood. Once inside he forced me to sit down. As I watched him he said "Mr Quill we have done a lot of tests on your blood. You are not fully human you are half human. As for your other half, we know it is alien but we do not know which species." I was shocked all my life I had assumed I was a human. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him.

"The good news is Mr Quill we have discovered a drug that keeps, well lets just say people of unknown origins, people with powers and aliens under control. Oh sorry let me rephrase that, it helps keep you under our control" he grinned at me like a kid with a new toy. After that he walked over to his desk to get something.

While he had his back turned I tried to break free from the cuffs, but it was useless. As he approached me yet again I could see he had a needle in his hand and what I could only guess to be the new drug. "What do you want with me? I'm not a super hero, or a super soldier!" I yelled.

The doctor stopped and replied "I suppose you have a right to know, after all you wont remember this conversation once I give you the drug. You see Mr Quill we made a deal with Thanos, it involved the kidnapping of your daughter for bait. However we were not interested until Thanos told us about you, the little Terran man who appeared to have super powers compared to any other humans. After that we agreed to help, but only if we could take you as a reward. Thanos liked the idea, it was an easy reward, taking you would also hurt Gamora and then the best part. We told him we could control you with this drug, and use you to kill both Gamora and Emma. He loved that idea so here we are" he stopped talking came over and injected me in the arm, with no warning.

The pain was intense my arm burned, my head hurt and I felt faint. When I returned to what I thought was normal I did remember the conversation with the doctor, I guess he didn't fully understand his drug, but I was unable to make any decisions for myself. I couldn't move or think about doing anything. I saw the doctor come around the corner he said "well well, lets see what you can really do, now that your under my command"…...

**Well thats chapter 6, hope you enjoyed. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so apologies if the grammar is bad. Please comment and review love all your feedback :-) Until next time ;-) **


	7. Thanos Terms

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the support I really appreciate it! Here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Gamora's Point of View**

_**Takes place after JARVIS sends the message to Emma**_

I felt slightly better, once I knew Emma and Peter had received JARVIS'S message. Even though I still didn't trust that computer (it wasn't normal in my eyes to have a computer run your life, even if you are Tony Stark.)

It helped tell me Emma at least was alive, but both of them were still in serious danger, as Thanos always carried through with his threats should you fail to meet his terms. He still had not delivered his terms, which was making me and, everyone else very impatient and a feeling of unease lingered in the air. Natasha kept suggesting that we just go ahead and attack the Fridge, catch them of guard. I shot this idea down not only would we fail but Emma and Peter would suffer greatly for our impatience.

Instead we sat around in Tony's kitchen waiting for any sign that Thanos might be trying to contact us. It felt like forever! As we sat and waited Natasha came over to where I was sitting, alone in the corner thinking about what Thanos could be doing to my daughter. She sat down opposite me and said "I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier, I know you only did what you thought was best for Emma, and I can see now that you were right Thanos would have killed her as soon as she was born wouldn't he?" she looked at me, I could tell she was being genuine and hadn't been sent by Hill or Coulson. I looked up and her nodded, feeling those annoying tears again.

She smiled at me and said "you know Emma always wanted to find you right? She only came here by accident it wasn't planned. The only reason she stayed so long was because we couldn't find anyone capable of fixing her ship, until we recruited Tony. So don't think for one minute that once she found us she forgot about you or loved you less. I have to admit I did wish she would forget about you and stay here with me. She is like my little sister and I love her".

I looked at her and could tell she really did care about my daughter. "I'm glad she found you Natasha, she really looks up to you and no matter how much you annoy me I know you love her too. The first time I say her out of the prison clothes she was wearing the jacket you gave her she loves it. I think, she thinks it makes her look like you!" I laughed.

Natasha laughed to and replied "she always annoyed me about wanting that jacket I finally had to give in, watch out for that if you have something she likes you will eventually give it to her, just to shut her up!"

As me and Natasha sat and finally had a normal conversation about the one thing we had in common, we where called by the others who had, unknowingly to us gone downstairs. As we went down to see what they were doing we saw Thanos on the screen. "Aw Gamora nice of you to join us, I am here to deliver to you my terms. All you simply have to do is turn yourself in and Emma will be returned to your newfound friends. Its that simple" he said.

Natasha looked at me before saying to Thanos "what about Peter, where does he come into this?" Thanos looked at her with his evil eyes and said "Peter was never part of my plan, the Hydra agents wanted him so I allowed them to take him in exchange for their help" he looked back at me and said "I expect to see you in no less that 2 hours, that gives you plenty of time to reach us and judging by your daughters little wrist band tracker, you already know where we are" as he said this he waved Emma's tracker in the air, it had blood on it!

As the call ended the others all turned to face me. Steve spoke first saying "I don't like it, he is lying there is no chance he went to all that effort to kidnap Emma just to give her up in exchange for Gamora he could have just taken her instead!" Natasha and Tony nodded in agreement. "He's right, I think he is just saying that to get Gamora to the Fridge. I think what he really wants to do is kill Emma in front of Gamora. As for Peter we need to get to him soon, Hyrda agents love people who are different and experiments are their specialty just look at Bucky" Natasha said.

Upon hearing this name Steve became very sad looking. I was about to ask who Bucky was but decided against it, I didn't want to take their focus out of saving Emma and Peter. "So what do you think we should do?" I asked them all. Rocket answered, both he and Drax had been very quiet during our visit so I was grateful for his input "I say we pretend to give you up Gamora, that way the Avengers here (I couldn't help but think he was mocking their name but the tone of his voice) can get inside the building and spread out so they can find Emma and Peter faster." I liked his plan I had been thinking something very similar.

I looked at the Avengers, all be it not all of them, from what Emma had said we were missing Thor, the Hulk and Hawkeye. Again I couldn't help but think we may have been left with the weaker half of the Avengers but nevertheless was grateful for their help. I was looking at them to see if they would object to Rocket's idea. Shockingly they all agreed it seemed like a good idea and we could discuss the finer details on the jet to the Fridge.

As we boarded the jet finally getting closer to recusing Peter and Emma, Natasha came out with Rocket and Drax. They were laughing with each other, as I watched them grow closer I heard Rocket saying, "you think the Guardian's of the Galaxy is a stupid team name? You guys are called the Avengers for Christ sake tell me how that is better?" he laughed he booming laugh.

Natasha was laughing so hard she couldn't respond, I wish I had been there for the start of that conversation. As they came up to the door of the jet where I was waiting for them Natasha said "well are the Guardians of the Galaxy ready to help 3 of the Avengers on a rescue mission?"

Drax answered for us and said "Lets kill that son of a bitch once and for all!" as we climbed into the jet and closed the door I heard Drax whisper to Rocket "was that a metaphor?" Rocket laughed and just nodded. I was finally getting the feeling that maybe we could all get along, and Emma could have her two families join as one. All we had to do now was save her!...

**Ok so thats Chapter 7, hope you are still enjoying the story. Please comment and review and let me know what you think i love all you feedback! Until next time ;-) **


	8. Gamora Arrives

**Here is chapter 8, hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks for all your support so far really appreciated :-D No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Peter's Point of View**

After I was given the drug I couldn't make any of my own decisions. I knew what was happening but I was powerless to stop myself, despite trying a lot! They tried lots of different experiments with me, such as jumping, walking running and finally hitting one of the weaker Hydra agents. Once they had mastered the basics of telling me what to do they moved onto something they classified as more fun.

They made me go into Emma. At first she was so happy to see me back again, I could see the relief on her face. That changed however when they ordered me to remove her tracker from her wrist, with force! I tried to fight it, I faught my body with all my might but it was no use the effects of the drug where remarkable and I couldn't stop myself. I reached for Emma and grabbed her wrist, she cried out as I pulled at the tracker to remove it. "Please dad stop its me, you know me its Emma come on dad fight it your showing them your weak side! Dad please stop I love you fight it for me!" Emma pleaded with me.

I forced myself to fight the drug and somehow her words seemed to make it possible. No matter how powerful their drug was it couldn't make me hurt my daughter as she begged me to stop. I stopped pulling as hard as I removed the tracker, but there was no way I could just stop doing what they told me so I continued. I gave Emma what I hoped was an apologetic look, as I gave a final tug and freed the tracker from her arm. She cried out a little, as it broke free, leaving a scratch on her arm that started bleeding. I was about to reach over and put pressure on it, but I caught myself on, and walked out of the room. Emma wouldn't die from a scratch but if I had helped her they would have killed her!

As I walked out of the room I threw the tracker at the doctor who handed it on to Thanos. I was then ordered to follow the doctor to where Thanos was. He was about to give his terms to Gamora and wanted me to watch, for his own sick amusment. As he made the call it seemed to take a long time for the others to answer. Eventually Tony picked up and you could hear the others in the background. Thanos asked to speak to Gamora, she clearly wasn't in the room as Tony had to call her. After she appeared Thanos gave her his terms, turn herself in and Emma went free.

His terms seemed to be simple enough but he always had an alternative agenda. He then showed Gamora Emma's tracker, which thanks to me had blood on it. I could see Gamora pick up on this and her face turned a slightly lighter shade of green. Thanos ended the call at that, I was kicking myself inside for not jumping into view and yelling "Emma's ok, she's not hurt, don't do anything stupid Gamora!" It was only after the call that I realized this was going to be hard. I knew Gamora she would insist on handing herself in, or at least pretend to and everything would go to hell after that.

Thanos would not follow through with releasing Emma and Gamora would fight to the death to ensure her safety. I had to come up with something to help. As I thought of a plan I didn't realize that the doctor was giving me orders. Once he realized that I was no longer under his control he hit me across the head and I fell unconscious.

When I regained consciousness I was back in the room I had shared with Emma, but she was no longer in it. Once the doctor realized I was awake he re-entered the room. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I demanded. He looked at me and said, "Your daughter proved to be a more suitable candidate for our drug so we made a deal with Thanos and he allowed us to use her. He agreed to let us use her, so long as we used her to kill both yourself and Gamora. Its really all your fault your daughter is the one being used, had you not fought the drug the effects, they wouldn't have stopped working on you. However your daughter is perfect, so it worked out well for us, must be her blood she has more alien in her!"

He left the room at that. I started to panic; they had my daughter under their control. How would we get her back now! I had seen the kid fighting she was good, plus now she had Thanos and at least 200 Hyrdra agents guarding her so it was going to be near impossible. The door opened then, Emma walked in. They had given her a Hydra uniform and she looked different, darker almost. She was not her usual bubbly self.

I looked at her said "hey Ems, you ok?" I hoped she was just acting but I was wrong. She had a radio in her ear clearly for orders and once she was given them she hit me hard in the ribs. She walked over to me and whispered words only Thanos could have said "That will do until my daughter gets here, then the real fun begins as you get to watch your daughter kill everyone she loves, including you!"

I watched as Emma left the room, as she left Thanos looked it. "Get up he said, our guest of honor is about to turn herself in and I want you to be there to see her face. Once she realized you failed at protecting Emma then the fun will begin" he laughed. I gulped, Gamora was going to be furious I just hoped she could put it to good use!

**Gamora's Point of View**

_**Takes place on the jet, as they are about to enter the fridge.**_

As I look around at our team, I felt more confident than I did before. Sure we were not the most likely people to be in a team but we were all pulling together for a common goal. As I looked out the window I went over the plan in my head for what felt like the 100th time. I would be dropped off alone outside the doors to the Fridge, once inside the others would sneak around to the back door and blow it open.

This would create a big enough distraction so I could get to Emma and Peter. My two biggest fears were if the distraction didn't work and if I couldn't remember the blue pint of the building Natasha had shown me before. As I continued to look out the window Natasha came over and said "you ready?" I didn't even looked at her I just said "as ready as I will ever be" she replied "good cause where here is time you got out so they don't see the jet. We wont be long the door is just around the corner just make sure you make your mark" I nodded and got ready to leave.

As I jumped the few feet to the ground, the others waved and flew off back into the clouds. I walked up to the Fridge door and knocked. They opened with a rattle and I walked inside…

**Ok so that's chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed please comment and review I love all your feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	9. Did I Hear Thunder?

**Here is chapter 9. Thanks for all the support cant tell you how much it means to me. Hope you enjoy the Chapter. No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Gamora's Point of View**

As I walked into the Fridge I was escorted by armed guards to where Thanos was. Once I was in the room he turned to me and said "Welcome Gamora I'm glad you decided to agree to my terms. However they have changed slightly I no longer want to kill Emma. She is proving to be a very good soldier for both myself, and the Hydra agents. So instead I am going to have her kill both yourself and Peter" he finished.

I didn't know what to say at first I thought he was lying to me but then I thought why would Emma suddenly help Thanos? What had he done to her? I didn't have to wait long for my answer. Peter was dragged into the room in handcuffs he looked rough. Upon seeing me he looked even worse, he looked at me and said "Gamora I'm so sorry I failed I didn't protect Emma, they took her and I gave her this drug she's under mind control and its all my fault Gamora I'm so sorry".

I was in shock and took a while to answer. During this time Thanos was enjoying Peter's apology and said "that's right it is all your fault Peter, your daughter was depending on you and you failed her, its all your fault!" he sneered. I finally recovered from the shock, I looked at Thanos and yelled "SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, EMMA WILL NOT BE YOURS FOR LONG YOU JUST PISSED OFF A MOM AND YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Just in that moment I heard an explosion at the back of the fridge signaling the arrival of the others. Thanos jumped at the sound, I took the brief moment of his distractions and shot him with the gun Rocket had specially built for me. It hit him in the forehead and he collapsed to the ground. Once he was down I made sure I got in a few punches to the face and a good few kicks I even stabbed his thick skin with my knife. It cut him and made him bleed but it was not fatal, I needed something better than a knife to kill him. After I did this I realised he wouldn't be down for much longer so I grabbed Peter by his handcuffs and pulled him from the room locking it behind me.

Once we where out of the room I managed to pull Peter's handcuffs off, I then handed him a gun and asked "where is Emma?" he looked down at the ground and said "I don't know, I didn't see or hear where they were taking her" just as he finished his sentence Emma came around the corner. "Emma" I smiled relieved she was alive. "Hello mum, dad" she said. She looked and sounded different clearly she was still under the effect of the drug Peter had mentioned. "Emma you have to fight it, remember like you told me to do? Come on Ems fight it you don't want to let them win" Peter pleaded with her.

She thought for a moment before saying "you don't know what I want, maybe I was on the wrong team this whole time. Thanos just helped me see that, you where holding me back. I hate you both, you gave me away you left me for dead you didn't even make sure I was alive!" she stated as a fact. After that she pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. I panicked my daughter was about to kill us and there was nothing I could do!

Thankfully Natasha came running up the coridorr behind Emma at that minute, looking behind her. She collided with Emma and they fell to the ground. She looked around and seen it was Emma. She was about to apologize to Emma so I yelled over "Nat she's under mind control she's going to try and shoot you!" Natasha had amazing reflexes she quickly grabbed Emma's gun and pointed it at her.

I was shocked "NATASHA WHAT THE HELL, PUT THE GUN DOWN" I yelled. Natasha looked at me and said "what do you want me to do let her kill us, she wont listen to us right now!" As Natasha was talking to me Emma saw it as the perfect time to take off. Peter noticed first "SHE'S RUNNING" he yelled. As he prepared to run after her I stopped him "no your hurt, running will only make it worse, go to the back of the Fridge Drax and Rocket should be there help them. I will get Emma" he agreed and went the opposite direction.

Natasha said she was coming with me, so we set off to find my daughter. As we walked we were attacked by some of the Hydra agents. We easily fought them off; I was impressed by Natasha's skills as she was with mine. We managed to work extremely well as a team; we even threw in a few back rolls over each other as we fought. We had each other's back, it felt nice to be working together! One by one we took down the guards blocking our way.

As we walked slowly around the corners looking in each room for any sign of Emma we didn't see her attack coming. We were too busy fighting off the next gang of Hydra Agents to even notice her. Natasha had trained her well as she crept up on us, using the taller Hydra men as cover. She shot her gun with perfect aim. As I tried to pull Natasha to the ground the bullet met its target. It hit Natasha in the chest and she collapsed onto me. Blood started flowing from her wound as she gasped for breath.

I immediately pulled off my jacket and used it to put pressure on her wound. The blood quickly soaked through it, she needed help! As I was trying to help Natasha Emma came over and tried to attack me. I didn't know what to do, this was my daughter but I couldn't let Natasha die. So I made a decision, I hit Emma just hard enough across the head to knock her out. After that I radioed for the others to come and help. Peter arrived first. When he saw Natasha lying on the ground he looked worried and asked, "What happened?" "Emma shot her, she's lost a lot of blood and needs help," I said.

Peter looked over at me and asked, "Where is Emma?" I moved to the side to let him see her, when he saw Emma lying on the ground he looked and me and said "I didn't think you had it in you" I looked at him and replied "I just hope it knocked whoever was in her head out, cause that kid has more skill than all of us combined, plus she's younger!" Just at that Drax arrived to help "Gamora, Peter you called what happened?" he asked. I looked at him and replied "it's a long story Drax, we will explain after, could you carry Emma to the jet" he nodded and picked Emma up. Peter carried Natasha as we ran to the jet.

As we arrived at the jet we could see the other were clearly winning the fight against the Hydra agents, and as promised Coulson and Hill had joined the fight. They had not told us where they were going, but I was grateful they had returned. We quickly got Natasha to the jet and signaled for the other to get back on. They quickly ran onboard. Steve arrived first and saw Natasha lying on the ground "WHAT HAPPENED?" he asked looking at his wounded friend. "We will explain later just get this thing in the air" I replied.

The men ran to get the jet up and moving, as Tony provided cover outside in his suit. I walked over to Emma who was still knocked out I guess I hit her harder than I thought, I whispered in her ear "please be yourself when you wake up, you don't suit being evil". After that I walked over to Natasha who was slowly fading away. "Hey you better stay awake, the famous Black Widow is not going to be taken down by one bullet! Plus we got Emma back so you need to be there for her, you're her big sister she needs you!" I said.

She laughed weakly and replied "Emma has you now that's all she has ever wanted, I'm just glad I got to see you two together to make sure you wouldn't hurt her" I was finally seeing the person Emma had told me about. Natasha really was a caring person behind her tough, no shit persona. "I'm glad I got to meet you Natasha, but your wrong Emma wont be able to handle you dying especially if she thinks it was because of her so you better stay awake" I begged her.

She slowly drifted off as I nudged her to gain her attention "why don't you tell me about New York, you keep mentioning it but I still don't know what happened" I asked trying anything to keep her conscious. As she began to tell me I felt the jet slowly lift off the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief we were finally getting out if here!

It didn't last long however as I heard Thanos's voice come over the radio. "THOUGHT YOU WERE ESCAPING DID WE?" he laughed. The next thing I knew the jet was spinning in the air. I didn't know what was happening but I thought I heard thunder and I could have sworn I saw lightening….

**Ok so that's chapter 9. Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please comment and review I love all your feedback :-) Until next time ;-)**


	10. The Mighty Thor

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the support so far really appreciated it! No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 10**

**Gamora's Point of View**

Before I could react the jet started falling to the ground. I had to grab hold of Natasha so she wouldn't slide all over the jet as Drax grabbed Emma. Natasha had slipped into unconsciousness and I couldn't get her to wake up. As the jet hit the ground the impact seemed to wake Emma at least. She awoke with a startle; she didn't seem to know where she was. She looked around and once she saw me her eyes filled with tears. "Mum" she whispered. As I looked at my daughter, I could see how young she was. She was very good at acting older than she was but as she cried she showed he real innocence, she was just a kid.

I crawled over to where she sat on the floor, forgetting for a moment the situation evolving outside. I pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing. "I shot Natasha, I killed her! They made me do it mum I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't fight it like dad I wasn't strong enough!" as I clung onto her trying to make her stop crying I whispered "Natasha isn't dead Ems, she's strong she will be able to fight this, she doesn't blame you for what happened, she loves you Ems. You're her little sister, that's what she told me nothing would change that!" she cheered up a bit after I said that.

She pulled out of our hug and said "we need to get rid of Thanos it's the only way we can save Nat". I nodded in agreement and replied "your right I think I heard thunder so who knows what Thanos is playing at." Emma looked at me with a strange expression "did you say thunder?" I nodded at her and said, "yes at least it sounded like thunder why?" Emma's expression changed to a slightly happier one as she ran off to the exit of the jet. I quickly followed after making sure Natasha was safe. "Emma what's going on why is thunder such a good thing?" she didn't even look around as she yelled "IT'S NOT THE THUNDER, IT'S WHAT FOLLOWS THE THUNDER!" I was still none the wiser but ran outside after my daughter anyway.

As we reached the outside of the jet, I could see the others where already out. They were looking at the sky I was obviously missing something. However as I looked up I saw what appeared to be a man falling through the air. "THOR!" I heard Emma yell. She turned and looked up at Coulson and Hill who where still hovering in their helicopter. "So that's why you didn't come with us, you where looking for Thor?" I heard Steve say into his radio, he too was looking up at Hill and Coulson. I saw them nod in respond, grinning like kids.

So this was the mighty Thor I thought to myself. Lets see if he can take on Thanos. I prayed he could take him, he looked able but Thanos was full of surprises. As Thor flew threw the air he aimed at Thanos with his giant hammer. He struck him hard and they fell to the ground together. As they fought we could do nothing but watch, we could not match either of their strength. As we stood by we where attacked, by more agents of Hydra.

We managed to fight them off, Emma stayed close to Peter and myself, I think she was afraid to stray too far away. As we battled our way threw the agents easily defending ourselves, we heard a scream coming from where Thor was fighting Thanos. As we stopped and looked over it became clear that Thor had won, Thanos was not dead but he was defeated. Thor had him handcuffed and knocked out. It was then that I heard him speak for the first time "I will take Thanos here to Asgard, he will be held in a prison that is heavily guarded and near impossible to escape he will no longer be a threat. I will return once he is locked up" at that he disappeared in a burst of light.

Once the Hyrda agents realized Thanos was defeated they took of like scared children. We had no time to spare Natasha needed urgent help. We quickly launched the jet and flew to the hospital. Once we had her inside she was whisked off to surgery. The images of Emma being wheeled off flashed back into my head, however this time I was grateful she was sitting beside me in the waiting room. As we sat and waited Emma dozed off, her head dropped onto Steve's shoulder who was sitting on her other side. He carefully pulled her over onto his lap where she spread out and fell into a deeper sleep.

I smiled at the interaction between the two; it was clear they all had a deep trust and cared about each other like family. A family that, I now felt like I was a part off. As I watched my sleeping daughter I saw Peter call me. I got up and walked over to where he was standing close to the public phones. "What's up?" I asked. "Gamora I couldn't wait until we got home, I have something to tell you but I don't know how you will react" he looked at me waiting.

"Peter your starting to freak me out, just tell me what's wrong?" he looked around at the others before replying "ok here it goes, Gamora I love you, I want to be with you I have never felt this way before and I really hope you feel the same because if you don't I think I will cry" he sped through clearly nervous.

I looked at him and replied "Peter you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that, of course I feel the same I have felt the same ever since I met you again in the prison. I just didn't know how to react I have never felt this way before either, but I really love you!" After I finished he pulled me into him, and kissed me. It felt really good, like he had been saving up for this for a long time. I don't know how long it lasted, but it didn't feel long enough. I looked at him to see why he had stopped only to notice the others all watching us, trying to hold in their giggling. Emma had also woken up expect she looked more mortified.

Peter looked at me and said "I think we should continue this later, we seem to have earned and audience, which includes our daughter and I'm not really cool with making out in front of her!" I laughed at him and nodded in agreement.

After that we joined the others and waited for news on Natasha. However every so often we would have to stop Rocket asking inappropriate questions, which went along the lines of when we would be making a brother or sister for Emma. Emma got up in horror at that and went to sit alone further up the corridor. I decided to follow her and make sure she was ok with the whole me and Peter situation. I didn't get far though, the doctor came out and said Natasha was out of surgery and wanted to speak to Emma alone.

**Emma's Point of View**

_**Takes place as she goes into see Natasha.**_

As I walk towards Natasha's room I felt sick. All I could think was would she forgive me? Would she hate me? I was so nervous I was desperately trying to think of what I was going to say to her. I just hoped she wouldn't be mad. As I walked into her room I was about to find out…..

**Ok so that's chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed. Please comment and review I love hearing your feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	11. You Have A Boyfriend?

**Here is chapter 11, hope your still enjoying! Thanks for all the support so far love it all! No Copyright intended. enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 11**

**Emma's Point Of View**

As I walked into Natasha's room she was laying in her bed. She looked awful, this made me feel worse, and after all I had put her there! Once I was inside and beside her bed I started to apologize. Natasha stopped me and said "hey Emma relax I know it wasn't your fault, I was very impressed by your aim Clint will be proud" she laughed. I laughed along with her, I could just see Clint bragging to Tony about how he had taught me that.

She then went on to say "Did your mum tell you we had a catfight?" I looked at her shocked and replied, "she left that out". Natasha laughed and said "don't worry we worked it out, just thought you should know. She is pretty cool and I did kind of ask to be punched" I looked at her and said "Natasha Romanoff ask to be punched, never" she hit me weakly and said "your lucky I'm in hospital or that would have hurt a lot more!" I pretened to be afraid before saying "I bet you I could take you, when your better!" she looked at me and said "bring it on!".

This made us laugh again; I missed this between Nat and me while I was in space. However I had to take the opportunity now that I had her alone to tell her I wasn't staying. "Natasha" I said "yeah" she replied. "You know I cant live here right? I mean I love you guys and all but Gamora and Peter are my parents and I really want to get to know them better. I will visit though as much as I can!"

Natasha looked at me and said "I'm glad you said that Ems, now that S.H.I.E.L.D is gone I have nowhere to hide. I need to go away and find new identities before I return to help Coulson, but I couldn't have done that if you where here. I couldn't leave you in danger so now that I know you will be safe with the Guardians of the Galaxy I can go" she finished.

I looked at her and said, "I will miss you guys, we had a lot of fun together even if they sometimes involved danger" I could feel tears in my eyes. Natasha reached out and grabbed my hand "there are plenty more of where them adventures came from Ems. After all S.H.I.E.L.D is going to come back and we will need young agents like yourself and ohh what was his name Chris" I blushed as she said his name, he was a junior agent who I had been on a few dates with before leaving. He made me promise to call him once I was back, Natasha obviously hadn't forgot!

Just at that the others knocked and said, "May we interrupt". Natasha looked at me and mouthed, "Go call him" I nodded and said to the others "come on in". They all piled into the room, glad to see Natasha alive and well. As I edged my way towards the door mum caught my eye and said, "Where are you going?" I didn't know what to say so I replied, "I'm hungry going to get something to eat? You guys want anything?" that was a big mistake; by the time I left the room I had a list of food orders!

As I left the room I went over to the phones to call Chris, I really did like him so I prayed he would answer. Before long the phone was ringing and a tired sounding boy answered "hello?" he said. Shit I thought to myself what time is it? "Is anyone there?" Chris asked on the other end, I decided I needed to talk. "Hey Chris its me Emma, I'm so sorry I woke you I was just at the hospital and decided to tell you I'm back for a while if you wanted to hang out?" I regretted saying this "hospital Emma are you ok what happened, I will be right there!" he started to say. "No Chris its ok, I'm not the one in hospital Natasha is, it's a long story I cant explain over the phone so how about we meet up tomorrow?" "Yeah sounds good Emma, how about the usual place same time?" he asked. "Yeah sounds good, I will see you there. Goodnight Christopher" I laughed. "Cool, see you then Emma. God I hate your short name! Night" after that he hung up.

As I walked to get the food before returning to the others, I felt excited I had really missed Chris and hadn't realized it before. As I placed my order at the canteen I heard someone say "Jesus your hungry aren't you?" I was about to turn around and accuse them of being rude. Thankfully I didn't as I saw who it was. "UNCLE CLINT!" I ran into his open arms.

"Hey mini Nat hows it hanging?" he asked. "You have missed a lot Clint, a lot. I found my parents, we became the Guardian of the Galaxy, I brought them here to meet you guys, Thanos followed us and kidnapped me and dad, then I was put under mind control and shot Nat, then Thor arrived and saved the day and here we are!" I concluded.

Clint looked at me and said "Well I'm glad I was filled in with such detail. Where is everyone?" I collected my food and replied "there all in Nat's room here hold some of these and follow me" I handed him some of the food and headed back to Nats room. On the way we found Thor and Banner, apparently Tony called Banner because he didn't trust Nats doctors. As for Thor he told us Thanos was secure and was going nowhere. I was relieved to hear this and led the three men to Nats room.

As we walked in I introduced my parents, Rocket, Drax and Groot (who had grown a lot since we arrived) to the new arrivals. After a quick introduction everyone fell silent as we inhaled the food. Once we finished Tony said "Banner did you check Nat make sure there was no mistakes" Banner looked at him and said "I looked at her charts she is fine but she needs rest, so as her new doctor I'm kicking you all out. Please don't come back until at least 12 tomorrow afternoon!" he laughed.

As he pushed us all out we bid goodnight to Natasha. Only Clint was allowed to stay which I think upset Steve. As we headed back to Tony's mum told me we had to talk in the morning. I had an idea what she was going to say so when the morning came I was prepared for it.

"How do you feel about your dad and me trying to make things work between us? Romantically?" she asked as soon as I was awake. "I'm cool with it mum as long as I don't have to see or hear about it, it's fine and I knew what you meant you could have left out the romantically part!" I replied. She smiled at me and said "I'm so glad you said that because he is so hot and I really really love him!" I glared at her and said "Mother it is 10 o'clock in the morning and I literally just said I was fine with it if I didn't see or hear about it. THAT IS HEARING ABOUT IT! And I don't EVER want to hear you call dad hot again especially not before breakfast OK?" I said.

After that I marched past her and bumped into dad. As he went to open his mouth I cut him off "I'm fine with it I think its great, but don't tell me about it as long as you are happy that's all I need to know. I'm going for breakfast then I'm going out so you have all day home alone!" he looked at me and called after me "thanks for the approval! Where are you going?"

As I sat down for breakfast I pretended not to hear the last part. He didn't give up, he sat down beside me and asked, "where are you going?" I looked at him and said "out" he wasn't pleased "out where Emma?" I glared at him and said, "If you must know I am going out with my friend Chris" he looked shocked and replied "you have a boyfriend?" just as he said that mum walked in "WHAT?" she yelled.

I looked at both of them and said "Yes I have a boyfriend, don't sound too surprised and you don't have to do the whole parents speech. The poor guy already had it from the bloody Avengers!" I stated. Mum and dad looked at each other before turning to me and saying in sync "Ohh we are much worse that the Avengers, where your parents! You are not going anywhere until we meet him. So text him and tell him to meet you here instead" they finished looking rather proud of their parenting skills.

I was about to protest. then I thought about what would happen if I did. Chances where they would follow me and make it ten times worse! "Fine" I agreed and took my breakfast upstairs to get peace. As I text Chris to tell him about the change of plans he text back and replied "it cant be worse that the Avengers don't worry Emma" Ohh Chris I thought to myself, how wrong you are…..

**Ok so that's chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed. The next one will, probs be the last :-( Please comment and review! Until next time ;-)**


	12. The Surprise!

**Ok so this is the final chapter i hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support for both this story and my first story. It is really appreciated thank you so much! No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 12**

**Peter's Point of View**

As I sat and waited for Emma's date to arrive I carefully thought about what questions I was going to ask. I didn't have long, Emma had said he would be arriving at one or just after. At 12:50 the doorbell rang. He was early I thought that was one mark in the good books. As Emma ran to open the door swatting Gamora out of the way I heard her whisper "please don't freak out and leave me, I found my parents and they want to question you. I will explain how I found them after, but right now I need you to be on your game make sure you answer right! They will be worse then the Avengers"

As she whispered this to Chris, Gamora came and stood beside me. As we listened we both tried not to snort with laughter as Emma tried to prepare her boyfriend. Finally I couldn't wait any longer, I put on my best dad face, grabbed Gamora by the hand and walked out of the kitchen into the hall to meet Chris. He was tall for his age, with light brown hair that was gelled up in a stylish way. He looked at me visibly worried about what I was going to do to him, it was time to have fun I thought.

"Hello Christopher its nice to meet you" I said in my best serious tone as I offered him my hand to shake. "My name is Peter and this is Gamora, you may call us Mr and Mrs Quill" Emma glared at me as Gamora giggled "Jesus dad really?" she hissed. "Chris ignore him he is being an idiot. Call them Peter and Gamora they aren't even married!" she assured her boyfriend, who now looked terrified.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Emma suggested. "Sure that way we can talk better, make sure your at least in the same league as our daughter Chris" I said. Once again Emma glared at me as she walked behind Chris into the living room. It was proving to be too easy to wind her up.

As we sat down opposite the teens Gamora took her turn to embarrass Emma "So Chris what are your intentions with our daughter?" Emma looked like she was going to cry with embarrassment. Chris looked like a ghost as he thought about his answer "Um well Mrs Quill I really like Emma and hope things work out between us, but as for where they are going it is a bit early to be even thinking about that" he replied.

Good answer kid I thought to myself, but what I really said was "well Chris it is never to early to be thinking about the future, and remember if you ever hurt Emma I will hunt you down and well lets just say they will be lucky if they find a hair remaining of you!" I laughed as I finished and Gamora joined in. Chris looked incredibly worried and like he was about to bolt. I decided we had enough fun teasing the poor kid.

"Well Christopher I would think you past the test, you have permission to date our daughter" I informed the kid. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled for the first time since he had entered the house. "Thank you Sir, I'm really glad you said that I really do care about Emma!" he said. I looked at him and said "Huh I was going to tell you I was kidding about calling us Mr and Mrs Quill and instead call us Peter and Gamora, but I like the sound of Sir!" I laughed.

Emma got clearly fed up and said "there you have had your fun can we go!" I looked at her and said, "You can go but be back by 11 and no later!" As she walked out of the house she yelled "FINE SEE YOU LATER BYE"

I turned to Gamora and said, "Well that was fun, but I'm so glad we are alone!" I pulled her into me and we finally got to kiss longer than 2 minutes. It felt so good to be close to her, I had never felt this way before. As she led me upstairs to her room I didn't object, and for the 3rd time in 15 years we slept together. After we where finished; Gamora fell asleep.

I saw this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out. I knew where I was going, I had asked Tony where the best jeweler was earlier and he had programmed the directions into the car. As I set off I thought of the type of ring I was going to buy for Gamora and prayed she would say yes to the question I was going to ask.

As I walked into the shop and browsed the rings one in particular caught my eye. It wasn't a big diamond but it was unique and suited Gamora perfectly. I picked it out and paid for it using the money Tony had given me in exchange for the Milano for the weekend. Once I left the shop I had only one more stop to make. I stopped by a very expensive restaurant and picked out some dishes for a takeaway.

As I drove home I was growing more and more nervous. I really wanted this to go to plan; I couldn't screw up. I snuck back into to house; served the dinner on the nice dishes Pepper had left out. Then I took a deep breath and went to wake Gamora. As I carefully shook her awake, she looked at me with tired eyes "hey what's wrong?" she asked. "I got dinner come on before it gets cold" I told her. As she got up I led her down the stairs. "Why are you acting so weird Pete?" she asked me. I ignored her and led her into the kitchen.

She gasped when she saw what I done, I had filled the kitchen with candles and some nice flowers. "Peter this is a lot of effort for one dinner" she said still in shock. "I know but I want it to be rememberable, something we will never forget when we are old and grey!" I laughed. As she looked around I knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

As she turned back to face me she gasped, "Peter" she whispered. "Gamora I love you, I was an idiot when we first met and missed out on so much with you, including raising our lovely daughter. However I am not prepared to miss out on any more time with you, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I cant live without you Gamora and I hope you feel the same because I love you so much! Will you marry me?"

She looked at me she had started to cry, "YES YES, I WILL MARRY YOU PETE I LOVE YOU TOO!" she screamed. I felt like an explosion had went off inside me I was so happy. I had never felt so happy in my whole life. Gamora grabbed me then and pulled me into one of her bone crushing hugs.

After a lot of kissing amongst other things, Gamora couldn't wait to tell Emma the good news and insisted on sitting up for her. However as 11 o'clock came and passed and it grew close to 1 in the morning Gamora had become furious. I felt sorry for Emma she was going to be in for it when she got home. Just after one we heard the door squeak open and Emma tiptoe in. She was heading for the stairs so Gamora cleared her throat to let her know we where there.

Emma slowly turned around "I know I know I'm really late. I'm sorry but I just thought you guys could use some time alone so I went to sit with Nat for a while" she told us. "Have you ever heard of a text or a phone call?" Gamora asked. "Well had either of you replied to my texts or answered the bloody phone you would have known where I was! I stopped calling after the 5th attempt because I didn't want to know what you where up to!" she replied back annoyed.

"Ohh well that's ok I suppose" Gamora told her embarrassed. "Well now that, that is cleared up we have some news for you Ems" she looked at me interested "Oh yeah what is it?" she smiled. "Gamora want to tell her?" I asked. She nodded and grinned "Your dad and me are engaged Ems" she squeaked excited. Emma grinned bigger than Gamora and yelled, "I'M TOTALLY GOING TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"…

**Well thats the end, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you all think and once again thanks for the support! ;-) I am thinking do doing a wedding story? Also I have updated my other story Gamora's letter if you want to check it out :D Thanks again, hope I didn't disappoint! **


	13. Wedding Sequel

**Ok Just to let you all know that the first chapter of the wedding is up. I hope you enjoy, it wont be as long as my previous stories but please let me know what you think :-D**


End file.
